1. Technical Field
This invention relates to rotary saw blades, and more particularly circular saw blades for use on circular saws or the like. Specifically, the invention is directed to a variable tooth saw blade that cuts faster and smoother while reducing harmonic vibrations.
2. Background Information
Circular saw blades are readily available for use in cutting wood and other materials using a portable, hand-held circular saw, or a fixed table or radial saws, or other like saws. The saw blades are formed of flat, circular discs made of steel or other like metals. As is well known in the art, circular saw blades include a peripheral edge from which a plurality of circumferentially-spaced teeth project radially outwardly for cutting.
Users continually desire to purchase blades that allow for faster cutting without negative effects such as “burning” of the blade, dulling of the teeth, or jamming of the saw. The ability of the teeth to efficiently cut the material and thus maintain the blade speed is critical. As a result, users continue to desire improved blades providing for faster and/or more efficient cutting.
Users also desire smooth cuts. Often the speed of a cut is inversely correlated to the smoothness of the cut, that is, the faster the user cuts, the rougher is the end cut, and vice versa. As a result, users continue to desire improved smoothness coupled with faster cutting.
Users further desire reduced noise. The high speed at which blades rotate often causes high levels of harmonic vibration leading to excessive noise, undesirable saw or saw blade vibration, and if the vibration is significant, a less than desirable cut. Users thus desire, and often government agencies require, blades providing for reduced noise and thus reduced harmonic vibration.
Consequently, there is a need for an improved saw that cuts faster and smoother while also reducing noise and harmonic vibration.